El Secretísimo Diario Privado de Peter Pettigrew
by StentorII
Summary: TERMINADO este divertido fic del gordo, la última hoja de su diario, y un final bastante esperado, cre... dejejn rr y diganme si ¿guta o no guta!
1. Default Chapter

El secretísimo Diario Privado de Peter                                             Pettigrew 

Escrito por Stentor Black/ Rodrigo( de Nagini's Fellowship)

Día Uno: Hoy es martes y estoy muy agobiado por que me ha llegado la nueva carta de  Hogwarts, avisándome que comenzaran, como todos los años(este es el 6º),el 1º de septiembre, las clases. 

En realidad tendría que estar feliz; pero, todos los años, desde que conocí y me alié con los merodeadores, han sido de lo peor, por que estos, excepto mi lupin, Me han maltratado diciéndome cosas tales como: "deja tranquilo el trasero de lupin, parece que te estuviera por absorber" o "¡¡¡suelta a lupin!!!,  eres del tamaño de un hamster y esto te impide que lo lleves en tu pequeña espalda de rata. Además solo tiene raspada la muñeca", ¡¡¡Pero no era así!!!, mi queridísimo lupin se había caído de las escaleras del vestíbulo y se había lastimado su hermosa muñeca, ¡¡¡sangraba toda!!!; yo intenté llevarlo a la enfermería; pero, el se negó cuando yo le dije que lo cargaría asta allí. Me hizo sentir muy mal. Y el solo hecho de recordarlo me da ganas de llorar.

         Adiós mi queridísimo diario; pero, no tanto como mi lupin. Tengo que ir a secarme. 

Día Dos: como ya te conté el día de ayer no ha sido el mejor; y hoy no cambio para nada. James me llamó para decirme que este año seré prefecto, pero a ése y justo a ése, después de el ególatra de Sirius, no debo creerle nada. ¡Yo prefecto!, si todos los años tenía el promedio más bajo del curso después del feo y muy alto Jaremy Olmann. Cuando el obtenía sus calificaciones; yo, me encontraba con que le había ganado por un miserable punto. Esa, es la razón por la que ahora no le creo al muy inútil, pero muy guapo, de James. En fin, no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan arrogante como para cometer la semejante injusticia de hacerme creer que sería prefecto. Lo peor fue que al principio le creí y lo primero que hice fue darle a mi mami la buena noticia. Ella; muy sorprendida, le mando una lechuza a Albus Dumbledore, Para asegurarse de que la gran noticia fuera verdad pero; este, al responderle diciéndole que era una broma de alguno de sus compañeros (Dumbledore ya nos había atrapado con las manos en la masa  y por eso su  despacho era nuestra tercera casa, así que sabía que compañero fue el gracioso), logro que me diera cuenta que James no me quiere ni me querrá.¡¡¡además, fui un tonto, no me di cuenta de que él me llamó por teléfono, y eso no es ningún  signo de que algo bueno vaya a suceder!!!

!!!OH¡¡¡; me olvidaba, el expreso de Hogwarts, que por cierto  cada año esta peor (siempre que me subo al tren se me ensucian las túnicas y cuando llevo las de color amarillo o rosa, se quedan las manchas y no salen ni con el hechizo extractor para limpieza mas poderoso), parte dentro de unas 4 semanas  aproximadamente.

Me despido de ti muy temprano hoy por dos razones: la primera es por que mientras mas dure la noche mas sueños con mi Lupin voy atener. Y la segunda es por que  mañana tengo que ir al callejón Diagon para comprarme los útiles nuevos de este año y una nueva varita; porque, la del año pasado se rompió mientras intentaba hacer, durante la ultima semana de clases, un hechizo en mis ojos para poder ver solo lo vivo y no lo material. ¡¡¡y me hubiera salido perfectamente bien si no fuera por  el estúpido de Sirius!!!, el hermoso ,¡¡¡ que me dijo que tenía que ponerle "una pizca de harina" para que no viera borroso"!!!. ¡¡OH!!, ese infeliz algún día lo agarrare y le morderé el trasero; oye, esa no es mala idea.     

Día  Tres: Mi hermosísimo diario color rosa, debo pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas; han pasado ya tres semanas desde la ultima ves que te confié mis secretos. Falta solo una para el comienzo de las clases y no es nada lindo lo que estoy sintiendo, por tres razones. La primera: es el inicio del penúltimo curso y eso significa que me quedan ya solo dos años de tortuosa vida con dos de los merodeadores: los estúpidos, pero bien formados, de James Potter y Sirius Black.

La segunda: ¡¡¡dentro de un mes y un par de días será el cumpleaños de mi Lupin!!!, mi lobito cumplirá sus 16 añitos. Ya es todo una hombre.

Y la tercera: El señor oscuro (mi voldito) me ha pedido que haga unas cochinadas con las pociones del profesor Bones.!que asco¡, tengo que revolver una asquerosa poción de sucio color negro y verterla en un frasco de vidrio para luego alimentarlo "con poder", como dice él, con esa voz sensual que me atrae tanto como el cuerpo de mi Lupin.

Con todo esto te darás cuenta de cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora. Bueno, tengo una mezcla de emociones muy grande ya que por culpa de la primera no tengo ganas de ir al colegio pero si no voy no podré entregarle el gatito de felpa celeste que le compre a Lupin para su Cumpleaños, ¡es una total divinura! Y además me da mucha vergüenza meterme a hurtadillas al armario del Prof. Bones ya que tengo que hacerlo durante el primer día de clases por que mi voldito dice que mientras mas rápido mejor, lo cual me trae muchos problemas por que los merodeadores seguramente empezarán con sus largos cuestionarios y lo peor de la encomienda del señor es que, ¡nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, me tiene que ver!

En fin este no es otro día muy bueno que digamos, pero tengo que aguantar y alentarme por que pronto ni JameS, ni Sirius interrumpirán en el momento mas preciado de este año o de toda mi vida: el cumpleaños de Remus. 

Día Cuatro: hoy a cambiado todo. Esta mañana mi Lupin me llamó para disculparse por lo de James la semana pasada y para hacerme recordar que hoy parte el expreso  de Hogwarts; que por cierto, es la primera vez en muchos años que el tren sale a la tarde (bien tarde en realidad , por que se va ha alejar de a aquí las diecinueve horas). - Por el solo hecho de escuchar su dulce voz hace que me derrita por dentro y  el típico cosquilleo de "mariposas en la panza", aparezca en mis pequeñísimas entrañas -.

¡AH!, Querido diario, la ultima ves que te escribí, olvidé contarte que varita me eligió, como su dueño: me toco una demasiado grande para mi, de 15, 5 pulgadas, madera de sauce, por que es muy flexible, que tiene como núcleo mágico: fibras de corazón de ninfa; y es de mi color predilecto: celeste pastel, es divina.

En el colegio, este año, según me dijeron, van a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas. ¡ojalá sea un nuevo torneo de los tres magos, por que hace baste que no se celebra, pero no creo (he leído bastante sobre fiestas y ceremonias en Hogwarts; y por eso sé que es poco posible que este año se celebre, ya que han pasado 21 años desde la ultima ves y se celebraba cada cuatro años, por mas que se lo dejara de lado en alguno de sus aniversarios,

que es lo que se ha estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo)!.

Bueno nuevamente tengo que dejarte. Ya escribí demasiado y tengo que empezar a empacar.¡nos vemos en Hogwarts lupin!. Ah mi Lupin, ya no te extrañaré más. 

Día cinco: queridísimo diario hoy estuve muy contento por que James vino enfermo al colegio y ha contagiado a Sirius. Tienen una especie de gripe bastante extraña; por que, al toser, unos gases verdosos y rojizos, salen de sus bocotas.  Me río por dentro cada vez que lo hacen. Ahora están en la enfermería por que aparentemente, la enfermedad es altamente contagiosa. Yo por poco no me enfermé; por que al ver, en el expreso, que mi Lupin no estaba ahí, me fui (aclaración: ¡han hecho prefecto mi Lupin!, que alegría).

Hablando de prefectos. Por lo de la broma de James en la vacaciones, yo no le hablo ni a él, ni a Sirius.

En fin estoy muy contento por que me he encontrado con que el Prof. Bones, que da pociones, está en cama enfermo (otro mas, para variar), lo que me da  la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con mi horripilante misión.

Mañana domingo, empezaré a planear, como haré para obtener la asquerosa poción.

Cambiando de tema. En el colegio se nota en el aire que algo ocurrirá. Cosa que ni a James, ni a Sirius le gusta mucho por que piensan que le están prestando más atención a el extraño acontecimiento que a ellos. Nuevamente me río por dentro. Igual, esto ayuda mucho a que el colegio este un poco mas tranquilo sin las travesuras y aventuras de los merodeadores asechando todo el tiempo.

¡Ah!, mi varita, a pesar del tamaño, esta funcionando perfectamente. Por que la he estado probando mientras rehago la pócima para ver lo vivo y no lo material(N/ de autor: rata babosa) . Esta ves he leído con detenimiento las instrucciones y no puede salir mal.¡por fin podré verle el trasero a mi Lupin sin tener que estar escondiéndome, que alegría!

Ya es tarde. Mañana iré a hablar con el dir. Dumbledore, para ver si  realmente va a ocurrir algo este año.

Día Seis: querido diario. ¡lo logré, logré sacar del sucio armario la poción! Fue un gran problema lograr obtenerla, ya que tuve que escaparme de la clase de transfiguración con la Prof. Mc Gonagall, pero tuve suerte, porque los merodeadores se entretuvieron en la clase haciendo un estúpido mapa con unos feos planos del colegio hechos por James, no se que será, pero se supone que este pergamino destrozado de viejo, es un gran tesoro que nos ayudará en nuestras aventuras; ¡si ja!, como si siempre me incluyeran en todo, me han metido como dueño del mapa. Seguro lo hicieron por que pensarán que si le pasa algo al mapa, lo primero que harán será tener un gran castigo con filch. 

Volviendo al tema de las pociones. Me escapé cuando sirius transformó su pupitre en una enorme gárgola de piedra, ¡estaba viva!. Aproveché para correr cuando todo el curso salió afuera y me escondí detrás de la bruja con joroba luego de atravesar el largo corredor, corrí como un condenado y transpiré toda mi suave espalda (N/ de autor: pensándolo bien fueron solo dos gotas, con TAN GRANDE espalda de hamster), ¡cosa que me dio mucho asco!.  

Igual estoy muy contento por que era casi seguro que en el camino que lleva hacia la lechuzería, para enviarle el frasco a mi Voldito, me encontraría con el apestoso(N/ de autor: creo que tiene razón) Aargus Filch. Pero no.

Mañana tendremos que ir al invernadero 5 para transportar las mandrágoras ancianas hasta el invernadero 7. tengo miedo, por que se que las ancianas son muy caprichosas y te pegan con sus hojas ya marchitas en la cara dejándote unos horribles granitos. Pero tengo que hacerlo por que "es un de los trabajos mas fáciles del año", como dice la profesora carmman. ¡no quiero ni pensar lo que serán los difíciles!, seguramente se me estropearan mis hermosas uñas; ¡que lástima!, yo que las quiero tanto.

En fin, estoy contento por que ahora no tengo nada mas que hacer exceptuando el estudio escolar.

Bye queridísimo y adorado diario rosa. Eres mi mas preciado amigo (N/ de autor: ojalá que sea su único amigo) que me confía mi mas preciado secreto: mi profundo amor por Remus Lupin.

(N/ de autor: tengo ganas de vomitar. . .)

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

bueno espero que le haya gustado ( o mas bien divertido), por que esa es la idea: hacer ver como sufre la hedionda rata de  Peter.

La intención es que se diviertan y lleguen a reírse de lo que leen. Y además a mí y a mis amigos nos sirvió de venganza  contra el ratón, por ser un traidor apestoso, bueno para nada, rata de alcantarilla (¬_¬ para variar con los insultos che. . . hablando de rata . . .), pedazo de hijo de *********(censurado)********* y bue' todos los insultos que a ustedes se les ocurra (si que son varios y solo hablo por mi mejor amiga pilar/ Malliane)

Esto solo ha sido el principio del fic pero como ya esta bastante completo(para ser la introducción). La idea es desde ahora contar lo que le pasa en el colegio con los merodeadores y por sobre todas las cosas, los interminables intentos (fallidos claro. . .) de declarársele a Remus. Y mil cosas mas como mas encomiendas del señor oscuro y sus constantes quejas, la aparición de una nueva novia para Remus, etc,

Pero ya basta de adelantos es feo que te cuenten lo que va a pasar en alguna película, libro o alguna otra cosa.

Adiós  

Rodrigo/ Stentor Black

Integrante de la comunidad de Nagini

(mas bien Nagini's Fellowshpi)  

                        


	2. no sabes en que anda!

Advertencia: creo que deben tener en cuenta, ya que no lo hice antes, que estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo son de J, K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. Desde ya muchas gracias(¬¬ ah, que sofisticado. . .)

El secretísimo Diario Privado de Peter                                             Pettigrew

Por Stentor II 

He aquí la segunda parte del diario de esta sucia , pero divertida, rata. Lo que les prometí: las grandes hazañas que tiene que cometer para impedir la declaración de unas cuantas chicas de Hogwarts. mas encomiendas el señor oscuro, lo que el hace para cumplirlas y muchas (o varias) cosas mas. . . 

Día siete: hoy estoy peor que otros días; los chicos, entre ellos mi Lupin, me han estado dejando de lado. Aparentemente están en busca de una noviecita para mi lobito; cosa que no me gusta nada y me pone de mal humor. Pero no está todo tan mal como yo pensaba; por que, he descubierto que recién están empezando el proyecto y eso me da mucho tiempo a mí para obstaculizar los avances. Digo esto ya por experiencia, hace unos dos o tres días que vienen con la idea de "emparejar" a mi Lupin; y yo he logrado que las publicidades no sean encontradas por ninguna interesada en mi amorcito, hay cosita linda.(N de R: QUE ASCO!!!). no me costó mucho; ya que la habían puesto en el baño de las chicas, y como estas son tan amables conmigo. . . me dejaron entrar a buscar los estúpidos papelitos. Me salvé por un pelito de que la fea Sra. Norris me descubriera: ¡¡¡esa gata inútil, me escupió en mis sandalias nuevas, una gran, gris y asquerosa bola de pelos!!!. Esas son las consecuencias que "uno tiene que pagar por cosas o sacrificios como esto, ah"

Cambiando de tema. ¡¡¡falta mas que poco para festejar el día mas feliz de mi vida!!!,¡¡¡el cumpleaños de mi Remus esta cada día mas cerca!!! Por fin podré regalarle a mi "cochita linda" el regalo que se merece. Pero creo que por precaución se lo mandaré como un anónimo. Hay si no fuera por el cumpleaños, yo me quedaría con su regalo. Es que es tan lindo. . .ah . . . y, ¡es celeste!

Querido diario también tengo que contarte que tengo planeado hacerle a la futura pareja de mi Lupin: la ahorcaré(N de R: si es que llega ¬_¬ . . .); la ahogaré. En el lago; la quemare, viva claro (N de R: hay que rata malvada (_léase con tono burlón_); la pisaría si pudiera; le cortaría todos sus feos rizos, si es que llega a tener; y todas las cosas que se me ocurran(N De R: claro, pensó en dos mas dos y se cansó).

Que feo día, mejor que se termine pronto

Hasta luego mi queridísimo y secreto diario rosa, que esta escondido en la baldosa numero noventa y dos(N de R: disculpas si está mal escrito) de la derecha y ciento catorce de la izquierda en la habitación de Griffy, la bonita; al lado de mi baúl, en frente de la cama de James el estúpido y hermoso merodeador que está al lado derecho de la cama de mi Bellísimo Lupin. Todo esto quiere decir, debajo mi cama.

Día Ocho: querido diario, hoy estoy muy enfadado; por que me di cuenta de que me había olvidado en el baño de las chicas un miserable papel de los merodeadores. Cosa que me trajo muchos problemas, ¡una chica de quinto se le declaro a mi lobito!, no estoy enojado con la chica por que esta fue rechazada, sino que estoy furioso por que ¡fue una chica la que se le declaro!, había pensado tenderle una trampa si mi Lupin la aceptaba, pero como todavía debe estar llorando, no haré nada(N De R: el gordo se dignó a hacer algo bueno).

Por otro lado, he estado muy ocupado. Apenas si han pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo de clases, y ya tengo abajo todas las materias; salvo una, cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Es bueno saber como cuidarme.

También está el tema de cómo proteger a mi Lupin. No se si te conté por que lo llamo mi LOBITO,!Remus es un licántropo¡

Si, es verdad, mi Lupin no es nada menos que un hombre lobo. En realidad debería de darme algo de miedo, pero no, todo lo contrario, me da alegría saber que ¡mi tímido amor no es mas que una salvaje fiera!

Mi señor oscuro, mi Voldito, me ha encargado buscar una antigua y vieja escoba de plata, "una reliquia" según él. No se para que, no me quiso decir.

Aparentemente este artefacto no es mas que un objeto mágico que le perteneció al mago Agrippa, en sus vuelos por todo el mundo. Debe ser, si no es la primera, una de las mas antiguas escobas voladoras de la historia.

Lamentablemente no se como hacer para lograr cumplir con esa orden; pero, lo intentaré. 

Por otro lado, ayer intenté hablar con Lupin de sobre lo que me pasa con él, pero primero tuve que hacerme unos cambios en mi, me secuestre una dosis de poción multijugos para transformarme en otra persona, mujer claro. La tomé. media hora mas tarde me encontraba con una túnica de color violáceo y sombrero verde manzana, caminando por el gran hall, como la hermosísima Diane piers, con sus divinos rizos castaños, dirigiéndome hacia mi Remus; cuando de pronto una lechuzota atravesó el  lugar, dejó una carta en manos de Sirius y se ¡abalanzó sobre mi!,¡dejó un gran excremento en mi ahora bonita cabellera!, yo me sentí muy mal, me largué a llorar en el instante siguiente cuando todos se me rieron. Pero no me hace tan mal ahora por que para los ojos de todos yo era Diane.

Y es ella la que llora ahora.¡hay, me pongo de tan buen humor cuando soy así de malvado!.

En fin, he estado mucho mejor estos días. Adiós mi diario querido.

Ahora estarás seguro debajo de mi cama.

Día Nueve: querido diario, hoy, el día no estuvo muy divertido, como la Prof. Mc'gonagall nos había dicho; viajamos a Hogsmeade por la mañana y estuvimos todo el día hasta la noche, paseando por diferentes lugares. entré sin compañía de nadie a el Caldero Chorreante, por que los merodeadores se fueron a una tienda de no se que cosa,¡y mi Lupin entró ahí , estaba llena de cosas feas, y él entró igual !, no lo creía de él. Fue un poco asqueroso ver a los tres volver llenos de frascos con insectos disecados dentro, pero fue aun peor cuando el idiota de James me tiro el liquido que mantenía flotando a los bichos ¡"puagh"!¡fue hediondo!, y no todo termina ahí, solo lo hizo , por que "quería ver el rostro sonriente de la Evans", no se como a ella le puede atraer semejante idiota(N de R: que malo. . .¬¬). y no solo eso, un rato después, Sirius, solo por divertir a mi Lupin (que estaba medio dormido leyendo), intentó incrustarme en mi pequeñita nariz de cerdo rosada, ¡una enorme rana de chocolate!, fue horrendo, me lleno el rostro de la espesa y oscura pasta. 

Hasta entonces, el plan de conseguirle novia a mi Remus va marchando bastante mal. He logrado impedir ya tres de los cinco intentos de declaración al Lobito. el primero lo fallé por que en el segundo en el que me distraía, mirando el trasero alucinante de Remus, una "enana de quinto" se le acercó y le pregunto si él no quería salir con ella, "eso" diría yo. El la miro con su mas tierna mirada y le contesto muy, demasiado, tranquilamente, que ella, repito "eso", no era de su tipo. personalmente me asuste por que el "pitufo" no era tan feo como creía.

La segunda fue un completo éxito. logré evadir a Anya rooder, de sexto en Ravenclaw, por que no se si sabes, pero ella esta indecisa. No puede elegir entre mi Lupin y un tal Evan Rosier de no se que año de Slytherin. la cuestión es que le dije que Evan estaba esperándola en el Gran Hall. Ella cayó inmediatamente en mi trampa y se fue directo a hablar con él. lo mas gracioso fue que no me equivoqué, él chico estaba ahí esperando a sus compañeros. Ella fue y se pusieron a hablar. No se como salieron las cosas.

La tercera fue la mas fácil de todas, por que "misteriosamente cayó enferma".

La cuarta fue la mas difícil ya que tuve que ir  hasta la lechuzería para mandarle una carta escrita por mi, con un hechizo claro, como si fuera de parte de ella. No me salió muy bien, pero el inocente lobito se creyó todo. Le dije que lo odiaba, que no lo quería ver, que si lo hacía, su hermano de séptimo lo golpearía y muchas cosas mas. con eso logré que cuando mi Remus veía venir a la muchacha, este saliera corriendo.

Y la ultima, me engaño tan fácilmente que me da vergüenza contarlo. Me regalo 2Kg de chocolate y no pude resistirme a la tentación y me los comí. Estuve como una hora y media comiendo, cuando recordé lo que la chica tenía pensado hacer. Me enteré que Remus estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta, cuando de pronto ella empezó a ponerse de un color medio rojizo, se tapó la boca con sus manos y corrió hacia el baño; le dieron arcadas, ¡casi vomita encima de la bellísima piel de Remus!, después de eso, él dice que la rechazará, si se le acerca de nuevo. Se que suena un poco despectivo el comportamiento del lobito, pero. . .¡mejor así!

Adiós querido diario, espero escribirte mañana.

Día Diez: buenas tardes querido diario, hoy es domingo.¡día libre!

Sabes, hoy mi Remus me saludo como siempre quise que lo hiciera: me besó.

Si, eso mismo, estaba lo mas bien dormido cuando de pronto sentí sus labios tocar los míos y, en vez de despertarme, dormí mucho mas placidamente(N de R: lo que él no sabe es que los merodeadores no hicieron que Remus besara al gordito, solo fue un "simulacro de beso", pusieron en contacto con la boca de Peter,¡una elfa domestica vieja y sucia que se raptaron de las cocinas!).

Hoy me toca encontrarme con el señor oscuro en la habitación del requisito. Seguramente quiere que le secuestre alguna otra cosa de algún otro lado(como siempre)(N de R:¡como siempre dominado!).

Por otro lado, una hija de muggles murió. Y dentro del colegio debo ser el único que esta seguro de quien fue el culpable, lordy Voldito, el director, Dumbledore, está sospechando y creo que al igual que yo, sabe de quien se trata. 

Últimamente las muchachas están dejando bastante de lado a mi Lupin, por que dentro de poco , y para Halloween, vendrán a Hogwarts las bellas chicas, ¡de las brujas de Macbeth!, son una banda musical que recién se inicia.

 tenemos profesora nueva de adivinación, una tal Trelawney. Todo el mundo dentro del colegio sospecha que el Prof. Dumbledore le ha echado el ojo, por que la sobreprotege demasiado, esta bien, hay que admitirlo, es un poco extraña, pero no entiendo por que tanta atención de golpe. ¡MC`gonagall está mas que celosa!, 

Es muy gracioso verla refunfuñado sola por los pasillos del instituto. Y no solo a mí me causa tanta gracia, sino que de ella se ríe todo el alumnado. Excepto los de Ravenclaw; ¿qué se creen? ¡pero si solo son unas risitas!, Es que son unos "chupa medias"(N de R: me duele decir esto, ya que Revenclaw es mi favorita).

¡ah! Había olvidado contarte lo que me paso ayer durante la cena (¡no es de nuevo el típico comentario de las comidas!), se acercó a mí, la chica esa de Ravenclaw, Anya Rooder, la que no se decidía entre mi Lupin y Evan Rosier ,¿te acuerdas?. Bueno, la cuestión es que a ella no le fue tan bien como creía. ¡Evan la  esquivó, le dijo que se largara! ¿¡es que no tiene sentimientos!? debe se que no; la cosa no termina ahí, sigue peor, pero esta ves, ¡peor para mi!, ¡ella vino y me cacheteó como unas treinta veces, mientras me decía que no podía haber sido tan estúpida como para creerme algo así, a mí!, ahora estoy todo dolido y me está costando bastante convencer a los merodeadores de que no me paso nada, solo me resbalé en el gran comedor y me golpeé los cachetes (rozados, ¿sabes?).

"chauchis" diario, mañana nos volveremos a ver(si pudieras), mejor dicho a escribir (¡OH demonios!, también si pudieras).    

(N de R: ¡que estúpido!)

Día Once:  mi Lordy Voldito, me había mandado ah encontrarme con él en la habitación del requisito, ¿recuerdas?, bueno, la cuestión es que, nuevamente, tuve que escaparme de clase para llegar a tiempo, solo que esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, ¡el profesor dawson me descubrió, no entiendo como pudo ser tan rápido y atento como para poder notar que yo salía por la puerta; que descarado!

Bueno, no se lo que pasó, debo haber echo demasiado ruido, ¡es que a veces soy tan torpe!

Mi señor oscuro me encomendó la tarea de buscarle una varita nueva, dice que quiere dejarla al descubierto, para que las personas del departamento de misterios, la encuentren. En realidad no  es una nueva la que debo conseguirle, sino que le debo robar la suya a la profesora trelawney. Tengo tiempo para pensar como hacerlo; pero, no me es muy fácil que digamos encontrar la manera de salir ileso de esta situación.

Encima de todo, está también el castigo que me dará el profesor por haberme querido escapar de clase, ¡debería haber sido un poco (bastante) mas silencioso!, en fin. Haré lo posible.

Sabes hoy no la pasé muy bien en el horario del almuerzo, Sirius, junto con James, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, (que sonaba sola por arte de magia), sobre las cuatro mesas de las casas. Era gracioso por momentos y repugnante por otros (aunque creo que esto ultimo solo lo sufrí yo), por que cuando me toco ver al "anteojudo" volar por sobre mi cabeza (olvide decirte que habían usado algún hechizo para pode saltar de esa manera),  el joven de pelo revuelto, soltó una de sus peores flatulencias encima de mí, ¡fue asqueroso!, aunque por suerte solo yo lo noté.

Corrí hacia los tocadores y me di el mas largo baño que me he dado en todo el año (N de R: traducción: quiere decir que por fin se bañó). Debo haber estado ahí desnudo (n de R: "huácale" = ¡que asco!) por horas. Cuando de pronto entro ese fantasma tan llorón que dice llamarse Mirthle, intenté pegarle una bofetada, por andar espiándome, pero ella se burló de mí diciéndome que no llamaba la atención de nadie en lo mas mínimo. Y se fue riéndose a carcajadas. No me sentí tan mal como creí que me sentiría, al contrario, sentí una sensación extraña, como si gozara con la risa de la llorona. ¿qué raro, no?

Bueno, adiós, de nuevo, mi querido diario; te guardaré, nuevamente; debajo de mi cama, otra vez.

Día Doce: querido diario, hoy estuve todo el día recordando buenos momentos, de estos seis años junto a mí Lupin y con los otros infelices. Estuve mirando a gran colección de fotos que tengo. Releí la revista donde los cuatro salimos como una de las bandas musicales mas famosas de mundo mágico, hecha por nosotros claro.

 Me acordé del día en el que fuimos a un centro comercial muggle y todos nos compramos cosas chistosas y extrañas. "mira a Peter, se trajo la loción rejuvenecedora" y  era cierto., me había comprado una pomada para abrillantar mi calva.  

Y también ese día, cuando Remus, y los otros dos. Se fueron de intercambio a un colegio muggle, en Hogwarts los no mágicos que llegaron no hicieron mas que preguntar: "¿que es eso?, ¿y, eso otro?", yo los dejé de lado mil veces, hasta hice que se perdieran en el gran salón, solo yo y los de Slytherin nos reímos de eso.

Luego estaba ese momento en el que me bañé a orillas del lago, mientras los otros tres jugaban , muy divertidos, con los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

O el día mas importante de mi vida, cuando conocí a Remus, yo estaba siendo perseguido por Lucius Malfoy y un tal Owen Clark,  de cuarto año y, Sirius y James, quisieron ayudarlos, pero mi ángel guardián, les dijo que me rescataran y ellos solo por respeto a su, también nuevo, amigo, le hicieron caso. Desde ese momento no solo le tengo un profundo, ya sabes que, sino un gran respeto.

^^Me ruboricé ^^.

Cambiemos de recuerdo. El día mas feliz de la vida de James y de Sirius, el día de la declaración de amor de la Evans a el peludo azabache, niño.

James estaba mas que nervioso cuando ella se le acercó a hablar. Él estaba rojo como un tomate y ella no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello. Hasta que luego de una media hora aproximadamente se tomaron de las manos y, nosotros nos fuimos a festejar (¬¬ mejor dicho, y a comer, XD).

Otro momento feliz de mi vida fue cuando nos decidimos (James, Sirius y yo) a hacernos animagos para ayudar a mi "amorshito" a estar mejor en las noches de luna llena; James dijo que quería un animal que representase su importancia e inteligencia, para el ese animal era el ciervo, pro eso el apodo Prongs; luego seguía Sirius quien dijo que quería ser e animal que fuera el mejor amigo de las chicas y un gato sería mucha vergüenza que pasar ante nosotros, ji ji (N de R: risa de rata), así fue que eligió ser un perro, no lo podía haber elegido mejor: después seguía yo, que hasta el día de hoy sigo discutiendo con que quería ser una hadita pixie o una doxy, pero los chicos, me convencieron y dijeron que mi animal no era ninguno, por que yo ya era un animal, pero yo decidí que quería se un roedor, algo que se escabullera fácilmente, algo rápido y peludo, así cuando me encontraban podía dar ese aspecto de niño bueno y escapar sin problemas: debía ser una rata. Practique y practicamos durante años y recién una semana antes de que él cumpliera años logramos convertirnos, acuérdate que eso fue el año pasado, ¿¡EH!?  

Eso me hace poner tan contento por que me acabo de acordar de el momento mas esperado, de mi vida, el momento donde todos nuestros sueños se cumplen (N de R: ¬¬ cualquiera . . .), ¡¡¡MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE REMUS J. LUPIN!!!

Mañana le demostraré cuanto lo quiero. 

¡que feliz estoy! 

Adiós querido diario, déjame descansar para poder ver contento, mañana a primera hora, el hermoso rostro de Remus.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte del fic.

Personalmente creo que esta parte está mejor que la anterior, por que le pasan muchas cosas mas y no todas están referidas a Lupin.

Sigo diciendo que a nosotros nos ayuda a vengarnos de la rata y tengo que contarles que estamos pensando en hacer un fic llamado, ***Peter: el hombre de jabón*** (vayan dándose una idea . . .aunque pensándolo bien . . .)

Sigan leyéndolo, por que es así que me dan ganas de escribir, es por ustedes que  me inspiro para seguir escribiéndolo, es en serio. (por que bien sabemos que nadie va a escribir algo que a nadie le interese, ¿o no?) 

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los lectores.

Stentor II 

PD: ¡espero que quede bien claro que el gay acá es la rata no yo! ¿¡eh!?

Y dicho esto que quede claro también que yo no tengo ningún problema con las personas homo . . ., pero si lo tengo con la personas que creen que yo soy uno.

Muchas gracias por saber entender.


	3. la útima hoja

Advertencia: estos personajes (o la gran mayoría) no me pertenecen, no lo harán jamás, son de J. K: Rowling y de la Warner BrOS. Ya lo he dicho antes así que sabrán entender que el uso que les doy es solo para entretener y NO para difamar tanto a los personajes como a la autora.

El Secretísimo Diario Privado de Peter

Pettigrew 

Por Stentor II, antiguo integrante de la Nagini's Fellowship (digo esto ya que en el pasado escribía seguido, pero luego tuve una gran y larga distracción y dejando de escribir mientras Malliane y Dany seguían, y con éxito, me retire y me di cuenta que había hecho mal, por que seguía con ganas de escribir fics, por eso me digné a terminar este fanfic que había dejado a medias)

Bueno he aquí la tercera y última entrega del diario íntimo de la ratita/ hamster/ idiota/ etc.

Aquí verán el final de la historia Remus-Chicas-Peter (los que leyeron los otros dos capis, entenderán mejor), el cumpleaños de Peter, con la típica sorpresa de James y Sirius; la decisión final del gordito: se declara??? 

Léanlo y sabrán . . .

Día Trece: querido diario,  han pasado muchas cosas, el gran castigo que Dawson, uno de los profesores más estrictos del colegio, me tiene, da realmente miedo, y la compañía de los merodeadores no ayuda en lo mas mínimo; se la pasan burlándose de mí, gritándome que teniendo la capa de invisibilidad de James, como pude ser capaz de hacer semejante estupidez, aunque la verdad. . . creo que tienen. . . RAZON!!! Pero bueno, que le voy a hacer, el castigo ya lo tengo, y es esta mismísima noche, solo faltan horas.

Por otro lado he estado averiguando sobre la escoba de plata de Cornelius Agrippa: esta encerrada en una habitación en alguna de las mazmorras del colegio, debe ser por eso que el encomendado soy yo, por que sino no sabría de donde sacarla. Mañana veré como hacer para ir a buscarla, aunque me da algo de pena encontrarla, de seguro se encuentra escondida en algún armario de esa habitación, solo que no me atrae encontrarla en lo mas mínimo, es obvio que ensuciaré mis túnicas, con telas de araña, mugre que se pegará en mi, y quien sabe cuantas cosas horrendas y odiosas mas. . .

Pero si  no lo hago mi lordy voldito  me machucará el trasero, cosa que no quiero!!! Me daría lastima caminar por los pasillos del colegio apestando a quemado, mmm pensándolo dos veces, no me queda alternativa.

Ah! Cierto, otra vez logré salir victorioso impidiendo que una machucada alumna de Hogwarts se le declarara a mi lobis, la muchachota, era enormemente alta y robusta, vino, lo alzó con una sola mano a mi amorcito y lo sentó en un banco a orillas del lago, yo me escabullí como rata y luego pude escuchar la conversación, y si no fuera por que reconozco a lo lejos la voz de mi Lupin, no hubiera diferenciado la resonancia de las cuerdas vocales de aquel engendro, era espeluznante oírla, y por eso Remus se encontró con cara de asco apunto de devolver, ¿si me entiendes? Entonces ahí intervine yo: me transforme en la rata, solo que con algunos desperfectos(no-tenia cola larga sino unos graciosos cachetes traseros de lo mas humano, y pequeños) pero poco importó eso, me metí a hurtadillas en la cabellera espesa del espécimen y me aparecí de repente por su cuell0, la muchacha grito y en dos segundos Remus salía corriendo por el descampado, hacia el colegio, yo con mi risa de rata desparecí en la copa del árbol más cercano, lo más raro era que la chica no se quejo. . . debió haber estado acostumbrada a tales sorpresas de su cabellera.

Okis mi diario queridito, ya es hora de dormir, así que adiós, sin mas ni más.

Día Catorce: hOlis!!! Diario amado, hoy cumple años mi Remus, así que este día no podré comunicarte nada, sorry nos vemos mañana . . . 

Día Quince: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE BELLO Y triste día fue ayer, hoy no paso nada, pero ayer sí!!!!!:

El feliz cumpleaños de mi Remus estuvo maravilloso, comimos pastel todo el bendito día, James le regaló un libro de la historia de la magia universal, desde los principios hasta el final, con sangre y todo; Sirius se digno a comprarle una lechuza nueva, una negra y emplumada ave, muy orgullosa, como él, como Sirius; y yo, rectifico, Alice Noober se presentó durante la noche, cuando yo "fui al tocador" y le regaló  tan divino, hermoso, precioso, lindísimo, enternecedor oshito de peluche. Aparentemente lo guardó junto a sus cosas íntimas, por que al retirarme y entrar al tocador y salir, el osito no estaba mas dentro de la habitación (N de S: lo que él no sabe es que Remus odia los ositos de peluche, así que lo metió en una bolsa y lo guardo para las noches de luna llena. . .) 

Fue el día más feliz de mi vida!!!

Por otro lado hoy me escape de la hora libre que tuvimos de botánica, al parecer la profesora cayó enferma en el gran salón. . . nadie sabe que fui yo, solo por mi propio bien, use la capa de invisibilidad y le puse el cosito ese para dormir, minutos después ¡puf! Se desmayo, en la hora libre nos dejaron ir a la biblioteca o al parque, pero use de nuevo la capa y me escabullí por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras. Una vez allí me metí por la puerta de la sala de estudio del profesor de pociones, abrí el corredor de la sala cercana y termine en una habitación de la parte superior del instituto: la conocida habitación del requisito, abrió la gaveta y ahí estaba: Lord Voldemort, con la escoba a su espalda, portándola como una espada, de plata; me felicito por haber logrado aquélla hazaña y se fue.

Realmente me quede estupefacto al ver que se iba, sin entender absolutament6e nada, inmóvil, pero que se puede hacer, me tape otra vez con la capa y retome a la biblioteca con el único sentido que le veo a la vida: Remus J. Lupin.

AH, ME OLVIDABA!!! EL CASTIGO DE DAWSON: es para mañana. . . 

Día dieciséis: OH diario, no sabes la última, no, no, no. . .

La cosa es así logre que los "meros" dejaran de molestarme con la pareja de Remus, claro que sin que ellos lo notaran; les pedí a las chicas que Remus es tan, pero tan tímido que si quiere a una muchacha él debe juntar valor e ir a decírselo. . . las chicas accedieron a dejarlo en paz. Ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo con todo el tema.

Por otro lado, la varita de la profesora Trelawney la conseguí de la manera más facil. Fui a su despacho, me desmayé por sus inciensos y olores, ella corrió hacia la enfermería y yo aproveché para correr hacia su escrtorio, hacer un truco y llamar a Pull, mi lechuza, le di la varita y se fue. Pero el problema ahora es que el ave hace una semana que debería haber vuelto, no sé que le voy a inventar a Voldi si me lo pregunta. . . ya me las ingeniaré.

Eh estado pensando muy seriamente en declararme de verdad, como Peter Pettigrew. Pensándolo dos veces, termino pensando lo mismo: mañana se lo digo, estoy seguro que él me dirá que siente lo mismo por mí, por que hace como un mes, me desayunó con riquísimo beso (N de S: lean el chap 2. supongo que él sabrá entender.

Querido diario hoy escribí poquito pocón, pero te escribí. . .

Día Diecisiete: ya casi terminamos el año y ah pasado de todo, no lo crees?

En fin tus hojas han sido de mucha ayuda. Y debo agradecerte por eso.

Gracias.

Pero ya está, la verdad es que estoy en aprietos, olvidé ir al castigo que Dawson, y ahora se viene el "big problem?" la Prof. MC'gonagall  vino hoy a buscarme a la sala común de grffy, dijo que estaba en grabes problemas y que era por haber faltado a la tan temida cita

Me acompañó hasta la puerta del despacho del Prof. Y luego desapareció (haciendo el típico "crack") entonces golpeé la puerta, y nadie contesto, golpeé de nuevo y la puerta se desplomó ante mis ojitos!!!

Me digné a entrar y, ahí sentado en su sillón, escribiendo en su escritorio, Dawson.

-hola- me atreví a decir.

-mmm. . .

luego decidí callar, pero pasaron varios (muchos!! Mis patitas se habían acalambrado!!) minutos y nada, pensé en intentar hablar, y lo hice, pero en el momento en el que abrí mi boca para dejar escapar algo. . . DAWSON ME MIRABA CON SU MAS MACABRA CARA, SU ROSTRO ATERRADOR ESTA PEOR AÚN!!!!

Sentí ganas de ir al baño por semejante sorpresa.

Quise escapar, pero me volteé y él me miraba fijo nuevamente!!!! Por el espejo claro; "tic, tac, tic, tac. . ." cuarenta minutos ahí parado. . .  una larga hora inmóvil. . .hora y media, tieso. . . dos interminables horas en absoluto silencio!. . . y el mas ruidoso: "PAF"!!!!!

HABÍA CAIDO AL SUELO, GOLPEADO MI TRASERÍN (trasero CUTE) Y ESCUCHADO LA SONORA RISA DEL PROF. INCREÍBLE, NO!!!???

ENTONCES ÉL HABL":

-VETE YA: que para la próxima no habrá suelo debajo. . .

salí corriendo como un condenado y entré a griffindor a través de el retrato de la nueva guardiana, dama gorda y allí estaban ellos. . .riéndose a carcajadas y logrando hacer que me sonrojara, James Llorando muy estúpidamente sobre la alfombra de la sala; Sirius, gritaba sus largas carcajadas. . . risa falsa; Y, Mi Remusín me miraba sonrojado. . . MIENTRAS LE CAIAN LÁGRIMAS POR SU SUAVE ROSTRO!

IMPERDONABLE.

Adiós diario.

Día Dieciocho: diario queridísimo, con páginas amarillentas, hermoso perfume a vainillas, y color rosa, debo prevenirte que la pagina siguiente. . . ah. . .

ES LA ÚLTIMA PAGINA.

Día diecinueve(o día dieciocho 2º parte): ah me olvidaba, felices vacaciones y que tengas un lindo último día, snif snif! 

Día Veinte(o último día): no puedo escribir mucho, ya que solo va a ser una larga despedida, además por que estoy mojando las paginas con mis lagrimitas.

¿recuerdas aquel día en el que te dije que hoy iría a ver a Remus  J. Lupin y le diría TODO lo que siento por él?

Bueno. . .

mmm. . .

a ver. . .

lo que paso fue. . .

que. . .

él. . .

era. . .

un enamorado más, como yo. La cuestión entonces es que él, se siente atraído por. . . una _ninfa, _la cosa va avanzando desde hace ya un larguísimo rato, solo que aparentemente él lograba escapar en los mismísimos momentos en que yo salía cumplir encomiendas. . . 

PERO HOY PUDE DEMOSTRAR QUE REALMENTE SOY UN GRIFFINDOR.

FUI Y ME ENFRENTE A REMUS, LE HABLÉ DE MI CONDICI"N Y DE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE SENTÍA POR EL DESDE HACE SEIS INTERMINABLES AÑOS. . . HOY PUDE, REALMENTE DEJAR ESCAPAR MI INTENSO VALOR de amor, claro! Y LOGRÉ GANARME MI PRIMER Y ÚNICO AMIGO. . .

Remus este diario es para vos.

(aunque solo te entregue esta última hoja) 

. . .

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

¡¡¡FIN!!!

¿guta o no guta?

Dejen rr.

Por otro lado, realmente este fue y es el primer fic que empiezo, y que termino. Tres medianos chaps, que para mi valieron la pena.

Espero que estas pocas palabras sean suficientes como para expresar la felicidad que te da terminar un fic.

Este a la vez va a ser el primer fic que dedico.

Y si, es para vos principalmente para ella:

Lorien Lupin, que acompañó a este fic desde el principio hasta el final.

Saludos atentamente de. . .

STENTOR II 

-_*_*_*_*_*_-

(¿_¿ SNIF SNIF¡_¡)


End file.
